Edges of objects can be easily damaged. For example, when objects contact each other, the contact typically takes place between one or more edges of the particular objects. In certain situations, an edge of an object can be damaged when the object is placed onto a surface. As an edge of an object contacts a portion of another object, the edge can be damaged based on the hardness of the materials that comprise the objects that are being contacted. Damage to an edge of an object can affect the appearance, value, and/or performance of the object. In a particular example, a rim of a musical instrument can be damaged when contacted by another object. To illustrate, setting a rim of an instrument, such as a tuba, euphonium, baritone, mellophone, horn, drum, or trumpet onto a hard surface can damage the rim of the musical instrument.